


【盾冬】Passing Fancy

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我就把剛才發生的事如實說了，本來想要填坑，一打開文檔手指就突然自動給我打出了這一篇，我也不知道為什麼（大概是因為天氣太熱（咦</p><p>Alpha盾 X Omega冬（順便，不重要的設定：兩人原本都是Beta，注射血清後一個變成A一個變成O（沒想到這血清還有配對功能呢（。）</p><p>吧唧在與克林特他們會合途中因為種種因素突然發情了，隊長只好把車停在路邊在車子裡緊急標記他，由山姆在車外把風（</p><p>能吃再點吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Passing Fancy

＿＿＿

 

 

車子裡充滿了香甜的氣味。

山姆一度以為是汽車芳香劑還是原本車主噴灑了什麼香水，但很快地身為Alpha的山姆就察覺到這並不是什麼香水，而是屬於Omega特有的體香。

一開始只是淡淡肉桂蘋果的香氣越來越濃密，在狹小的車箱內，即使打開車窗都無法沖淡那股誘人的甜美香氣，從氣味中還可嗅出這個Omega正處於發情初期的狀態。

但是這不可能。

首先，這車上的三個人裡，山姆自己當然不用說，就是個曾經有過伴侶，卻因為訓練而失去了伴侶的普通的Alpha。

那麼，問題在於剩下的兩個人。山姆看了身旁專心望著前方駕駛的史蒂夫。

他知道從小到大無數的書中以及博物館的介紹，甚至是維基百科，都清楚註明史蒂夫原本是個Beta，在注射血清後的現在則是完美的Alpha。

雖然看上去並無異狀，但史蒂夫臉上皺起的眉幾乎可以夾死好幾隻蚊子，而那雙擔心中混著情慾的眼神也不時飄向後照鏡以及後座。

盡管史蒂夫的狀況不太對勁，但怎麼看也不是發情中的Omega，不如說更像是被發情中的Omega影響而分心的Alpha。

也就是說，這股濃烈的香甜信息素的來源只剩下一個可能性，那就是位於後座的巴奇。

在開口提出疑問前，看到後照鏡內後座上巴奇的瞬間，在心中得到答案的山姆就閉上了嘴。

斜躺在後座沙發上的巴奇雙手環抱著自己，像是在忍耐什麼似地緊蹙著雙眉，急促喘著氣，全身都微微顫抖。低垂著的凌亂髮絲也遮不住他臉上的紅潮，好不容易才有些乾燥的暗紅色上衣幾乎都被汗水浸濕了。

而他的下身……正當山姆眼神不由自主地往下移之前，身旁史蒂夫突然散發出威嚇的信息素，強烈的攻擊性讓同樣身為Alpha的山姆都心驚膽跳，連忙別過頭看向窗外。

如此明顯的狀況，山姆根本不用再去思考氣味的來源，那個模樣怎麼看都是正開始陷入熱潮的，無助又驚慌的Omega，完全跟幾小時前在柏林大鬧一番的冬兵天差地遠。

然而山姆記得在博物館的資料上巴奇原本是個Beta，雖然九頭蛇的檔案山姆並沒有很仔細地去看，因為他認為那不該是自己該涉入的範圍，所以山姆只能揣測，不外乎就是九頭蛇對巴奇做了什麼改造。

不管原因是什麼，現在巴奇的狀況是不可能就這樣去機場跟其他人會合的。先別說會不會影響到其他Alpha或是巴奇能不能戰鬥的問題，光是現在他們三人身處的狀況就是個大問題。

兩個Alpha跟一個發情中的Omega處於一個狹小的密閉空間內，正常情形下會發生什麼事，只要稍微有腦子的都能夠想像得到。

還好山姆曾經有過萊利，即使萊利已經過世很久，Alpha與Omega之間定下的永久聯繫能夠讓山姆沒那麼容易被其他Omega影響。

然而史蒂夫不同，他是一個從未與Omega結合過的Alpha。更何況巴奇本來就對史蒂夫意義非凡，即使站在一個旁觀者的角度，山姆也能夠輕易察覺，史蒂夫對巴奇懷抱著的感情絕不只是單純的老朋友那麼簡單。

而現在巴奇又發情的狀況下，盡管理性明白，但史蒂夫的Alpha本能會驅使他想標記巴奇，以及對任何可能奪走巴奇的人產生敵意也是無可奈何的事。

三人因為不同理由而同樣劇烈躁動的心跳聲在安靜狹小的車內顯得分外刺耳。

為了避免情況複雜下去，山姆趕緊表達自己的立場，並提出建議。

「……史蒂夫，那是你的巴奇，你得做些什麼。」

山姆的話讓史蒂夫像是鬆了一口氣似地重重嘆息後，看著後照鏡內縮成一團顫抖的巴奇，面色凝重地微一點頭，將車緩緩開向一處遠離人煙的暗巷內。

將車停在死巷後，史蒂夫還沒開口，山姆就打開了車門，說著：「我去巷口把風，結束後再來叫我。」

看著山姆下了車，關上車門後越過車頭走到巷口的背影，在心中默默地感謝山姆的善體人意後，史蒂夫深吸了一口氣，將手搭在椅背上轉過上身，看向後座上的巴奇，直接了當地做出宣告。

「巴奇，沒時間了，我必須現在就標記你。」

而巴奇只是抬起了因熱潮而緋紅的臉，睜著濕潤的眼眸深深望著史蒂夫，輕輕點了點頭。

就像史蒂夫所說的，由於他們時間緊急並沒有多餘的心力，再加上車體狹小，而且史蒂夫早就因巴奇的信息素而處於失控邊緣，所以史蒂夫一繞到後座後，就立刻脫下了巴奇的褲子。

「啊……」

因內部湧出的體液而濕得一蹋糊塗的下體裸露在空氣中的刺激令巴奇渾身一顫，放開被自己咬出齒痕的嘴唇，輕輕低嘆出溫熱的氣息。

接著史蒂夫就抓起了巴奇的兩隻腳分開來，讓自己進到巴奇的雙腿間將手指伸入那又濕又熱的小穴內。

「嗯……！」巴奇的顫抖更大了，伴隨著掩蓋不住的嗚咽。

手指在巴奇濕潤柔滑且不時蠕動著的溫熱內壁抽送了一會後，判斷不需要潤滑劑也不會傷到巴奇的史蒂夫抽出了手指，將早已蓄勢待發的慾望抵在不斷流水的小小入口。

感受著私密處的高熱，巴奇喘著氣看向史蒂夫，放鬆了身體等待接下來的衝擊。

凝視著巴奇一會，史蒂夫俯身吻住了巴奇，性器也順勢破開了巴奇，滑入了他的身體裡。

盡管身心都做好了被侵入的準備，然而史蒂夫的碩大撐開來並緩緩佔有的感受還是讓巴奇繃緊了身子，帶著些許痛苦的尖叫被史蒂夫的唇給封在了兩人交合的嘴裡。

巴奇的內部就像現在的他一樣，溫順而柔軟，毫無抵抗地承受著史蒂夫的侵犯，痙攣的肉壁緊緊包裹著火熱的肉棒，放任他對脆弱內壁的推擠跟撞擊。

「你知道嗎……巴奇……」抱著顫抖著的巴奇，一邊緩緩在濕熱的甬道內進出，史蒂夫在吻著巴奇的空隙間低聲呢喃：「自從知道血清讓你成為了Omega後……我就一直在等這一天……」

看著巴奇那雙原本因情潮而恍惚的濕潤眼眸中浮現出訝異的神色，並望著自己，史蒂夫就無法抑制內心洶湧的激情。

雖然不知道巴奇為何突然進入熱潮期，但史蒂夫在知道冬兵就是巴奇之後，也從九頭蛇留下的檔案中得知了巴奇被改造成Omega的事實。

一開始從九頭蛇的資料裡看到巴奇成為Omega這件事，本來史蒂夫很驚訝跟傷心，除了心疼巴奇以外，也有一絲絲為什麼巴奇不跟自己說的難過。後來在更了解之後他才明白，那是因為連巴奇自己都不知道他已經被血清改造成了Omega。

由於巴奇身上的血清品質比較低，所以不像史蒂夫的可以馬上改變體質，而是慢慢地、一點一點地轉換，當巴奇被九頭蛇抓去之後，還過了一段時間血清才完全將巴奇改造成一個超級士兵。

只要想起九頭蛇的檔案上居然還對冬兵變成Omega必須定期注射抑制劑很麻煩這件事頗有微詞，強調這是個副作用，以後有更好的替代品就可以廢棄冬兵之類的言論，史蒂夫就恨不得把那些擅自改造巴奇的科學家一一抓起，用自己的拳頭一拳一拳將他們的牙齒打下來。

然而現在，比起對九頭蛇的憎惡，佔滿了史蒂夫內心的是自身對巴奇的濃烈感情。

重逢後，史蒂夫再也無法欺騙自己的心，他其實一直愛著巴奇。

要不是巴奇突然發情，他原本是打算等解決了一切再慢慢跟他告白的。而現在，迫於狀況他不得不如此草率地標記巴奇的情況下，盡管時間不多狀況危急，史蒂夫還是想把內心真正的感情說給巴奇，他不希望巴奇有任何的誤解，他不想再失去巴奇了，只要有任何可能性他都不允許。

將自身埋在巴奇溫熱甜美的內裡，史蒂夫捧起了巴奇又紅又熱的臉，與那雙搖曳著情慾及困惑的湖水綠相望。

「我要你知道一件事……」吻去巴奇眼角滑落的透明液體，史蒂夫柔聲地低語：「我不是因為情勢所逼……也不是本能……我很早以前就愛著你了……不管你是不是Omega，我都只要你……只要巴奇‧巴恩斯。」

巴奇睜大了雙眼，然後輕輕一笑，柔軟而甜蜜。

「……我知道……再見到你以後，從你看我的眼神我就感覺得出來了……」甜甜地笑著，巴奇伸手同樣地捧著史蒂夫的臉，輕聲細語：「我也是……史蒂夫……我也愛你……大概……」

「……大概？」雖有些驚訝巴奇前面說的，但巴奇最後的一句更是讓史蒂夫驚得心中一沉，在意得皺起了眉心。

看著史蒂夫的反應，巴奇忍不住做出一付思考的模樣，「……應該？」

互相大眼瞪小眼地凝視著彼此一會後，巴奇先噗哧一聲笑了出來，「別這個表情，臭小子……你明明知道真相是什麼。」

「但是我還是想聽你說。」壓低了嗓音，一直停留著不動的史蒂夫故意在巴奇的體內頂弄攪動，弄得巴奇身體不住顫動，低喘不已。

「告訴我……巴奇……你愛誰？」

敏感的內部被粗熱的硬挺不斷摩擦頂撞的難耐快感讓巴奇身子不住抽搐，扭動著屁股，配合著史蒂夫的節奏主動往那火熱的肉棒上衝撞，在酸麻酥癢中呻吟著做出回應。

「嗯……我愛你……史蒂夫‧羅傑斯……」

紅著臉，巴奇低軟甜膩的告白讓史蒂心花怒放，揚起嘴角，在巴奇的臉上一下又一下地吻著，下身操進巴奇身體裡的力道跟速度也越發激烈。

從巴奇內部湧出的溫熱愛液隨著淫靡的水聲，因史蒂夫的激烈抽插從兩人緊密結合的部位被擠出，兩人的下身及椅墊都濕了一大片。

將臉埋在巴奇因汗水而潮濕的頸項間，史蒂夫貪婪地嗅聞從巴奇身上飄散而來的甜蜜氣味。耳邊巴奇痛苦中逐漸帶著愉悅的呻吟讓史蒂夫更加賣力地挺動著臀部，在那柔軟濕熱的甬道內猛力抽插。

「啊、啊、嗯嗯……史蒂……夫……啊啊！」

很快地，隨著史蒂夫撞進一小處富有彈性柔軟的肉環，巴奇全身大大震顫，仰頭尖叫的反應讓史蒂夫知道他來到了位於巴奇體內深處的第二重入口，大量的愛液就是從中分泌而出的。

停在宮口處，柔軟的小小肉環緊張地抽搐著，像似吸吮著史蒂夫的頂端。只要他進去後，將精液灌入，並咬破巴奇的腺體，他們的身心就會永遠聯繫在一起。

壓抑著激盪的情緒，史蒂夫有些粗暴地啃咬舔吻著巴奇的脖子，在巴奇配合地扭過脖子後，史蒂夫將牙齒輕輕抵在腺體上，低聲對懷中這個即將成為自己終生伴侶的Omega做出宣告：「我要標記你了，準備好了嗎？」

「嗯……」抱著些許緊張跟更多的期待，抱緊了這個即將成為自己終生伴侶的Alpha，巴奇輕輕應了一聲。

緊接著襲擊而來的是來自身體內部隱密處被撕裂開來，以及脖子上的肌膚被咬破的疼痛，知道這是因為自己從為被侵入過的子宮口突然被史蒂夫用粗熱的堅挺硬生生頂了開來，他被史蒂夫真正地貫穿了。

比起疼痛，更讓巴奇全身都顫抖、眼淚不斷湧出的原因是終於能被史蒂夫從內外完全佔有的充實與滿足。

兩人緊緊擁抱著彼此，像是野獸般挺動著臀部，緊密結合的下身猛烈而快速地律動、抽插，直到高潮來臨。

史蒂夫咬著巴奇的脖子，將溫熱而黏稠的精液一股一股地射進了巴奇的子宮裡。

伴隨著疼痛與快感的儀式結束，兩人之間混合在一起的信息素代表史蒂夫跟巴奇現在是一對結合在一起的伴侶了。

在史蒂夫溫暖的懷抱中，巴奇下意識地伸手覆在自己的小腹上，心滿意足地笑了。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

山姆走到巷口後，裝作若無其事地雙手插腰，四處張望。史蒂夫緊急之下找到的地點還算不錯，杳無人煙，所以山姆也不需要太過警戒，反而是不遠處巷內傳來的嘎吱聲響，斷斷續續的悶哼、喘息、呻吟，摩擦似的水聲以及肉體撞擊的聲音才讓他精神緊繃。

再怎麼說，這都有點尷尬，就算山姆能逼自己不去看也不去想像他們正在做什麼，也無法阻止聲音傳到自己耳裡。

偶爾為了注意狀況，山姆會不得不將目光移到巷子裡，那時他會特意避開車內，但有幾次還是不小心掃到巴奇雙腿掛在史蒂夫肩上激烈晃動的畫面。

大約一個小時後，結束了一切的史蒂夫才慢慢將車開過來迎接山姆。

在山姆坐進車內時，雖然還有些甜膩的氣味，但已經不再那麼濃郁，更多的是做過愛之後特有的味道。

而身上衣服有些凌亂的巴奇全身肌膚都微微泛紅，曲著雙膝軟綿綿地躺在汽車後座，雙臂遮著臉，胸口均勻地起伏著。

看著巴奇脖子上滲血的咬痕，山姆問道：「都沒事了？」

握著方向盤，史蒂夫臉上浮現著滿足跟安心的笑容，點了點頭，「讓巴奇休息一下，他累壞了。」

「……我還好……」巴奇維持著左手遮臉的姿勢，將右手放到了自己的肚子上小聲地嘟噥：「就是裡面有點怪……又熱又疼……」

「抱歉，我們沒有時間，而且我是第一次……」

「感覺好像你還在裡面……」

即使硬逼自己看著窗外，史蒂夫跟巴奇兩人之間宛如枕邊細語的對話依然不斷鑽入耳裡。

山姆只想吶喊。


End file.
